


Play

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 22:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13490862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: Post-series, established relationship fic.  A bit of fluffy nonsense (which I needed after watching 'Deception On His Mind')





	Play

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

I stood in the doorway watching Barbara changing the bedding. As her head reappeared from inside the duvet cover, her hair sticking up in every direction, I gave in to the laughter I had been fighting since I’d first walked into the bedroom.

“Having fun my love?”

She sighed deeply, “but of course, isn’t it obvious?”

“I wouldn’t say obvious.”

Dropping the now tangled mass of fabric, she turned and faced me. “What would you say then?”

I tackled her onto the bed, sitting astride her, pinning her to the mattress; laughing again as she yelped in surprise.

“I think I’d rather show you.”

She wriggled beneath me, but it was a half-hearted escape effort and we both knew it.

“Show me what exactly?”

“How much I love you.”

“And?”

“And how there are other ways to get hot and sweaty in the bedroom, none of which involve wrestling bedding.”

“Like dusting and hoovering?”

I ground my pelvis against hers, smiling wickedly as she responded in kind.

“Would you rather be dusting or hoovering?”

“Well, there’s a lot to be said for good suction.”

“You’re not coming anywhere near me with the Dyson!”

“Spoilsport.”

“You’d really rather play with the vacuum cleaner?”

Somehow, she rolled us so that I was now under her, my arms trapped above my head. She licked her lips and then leant forward until her mouth was level with my ear. I shivered as her breath caressed my skin.

“No,” her voice was husky and seductive, and went straight to my groin. “Given the choice, I’d much rather play with you.”


End file.
